The present invention corresponds to the improvement of Korean Utility Model Application No. 10-00678 (hereinafter referred to as “'678 application”), entitled “A shoe having a midsole deriving a straight line walking” by the applicant of this application.
Said '678 application provides a shoe having a midsole, which derives straight line walking by dispersing the pressure of walking into the ground, improves the muscular strength of feet by forming an embedded space having a cushioning member formed of EVA having a property of absorbing the pressure of walking and an excellent elastic force, thereby stimulating the muscular strength of feet's tiptoe, and is capable of supporting the straight line walking and slide prevention by forming a buffer portion at the outsole having a good abrasion resistance.